In magnetic recording devices, adjacent track interference (ATI) is encountered when a target data track on a magnetic recording medium is written a large number of times without adjacent tracks being written to. Over time, data writes to the target data track may degrade or corrupt data on the adjacent tracks. Modern devices utilize a number of mechanisms to mitigate data corruption due to ATI including, for example, utilization of write counters that trigger periodic read scans and/or data re-writes to fix corrupted data before it becomes irreparably damaged.